


she loves far more than she should

by Cerian



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerian/pseuds/Cerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal breaks long before they land on the shore of Limbo, their eyes roaming the skyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she loves far more than she should

**Author's Note:**

> This just my take on the character of Mal and what made her jump. It's slighty AU, I suppose. Also, English is not my first language. Mistakes happen. Feel free to correct them though, because even though I've tried my best I guess there's probably some I haven't seen.

 

 

Mal breaks long before they land on the shore of Limbo, their eyes roaming the skyline.

 

 

 

She remembers holding the test gingerly, and Dom large hand on the small of her back, warmth soaking through her shirt. Remembers the smile that split his face in half, the way he twirled her around the room, and so many ideas and names and just _love_ coursing through her veins.

 

 

 

Six months later, she found herself trembling on the bathroom floor, blood everywhere, and panic and chaos and pain thundering through her scull, and most of all, Dom's silent tears in the hospital room, the way he never quite gave in into the quiver of his mouth.

 

 

 

 

Phillipa and then James arrive and she cries and cries from joy, happiness bursting in her heart, except from that one tiny unimportant spot, where the blood just won't flow. As if her veins have been cut off there, and it leaves her numb, aching.

 

 

 

After that, they find themselves on the shore of Limbo, squinting at the vivid blue of the skyline.

 

 

 

His name was supposed to be Christopher.

She imagined he would have Dom’s blue eyes and her hair color, and chubby cheeks, ten small fingers and a toothless grin.

When he would become older, she liked to think that the chubbiness of his cheek would go away, his face would sharpen, his gaze more piercing and he would complain about how he could never fix his curly hair, and she would laugh and say, _ask you father about a few tricks, no?_

 

 

When they look around and learn that they can create everything they want, Mal and Dom begin to build the perfect house.

When they’re done, Phillipa and James visit, holding hands with a boy she’s never seen before.

He has her green eyes and brown hair, ends curling just so. He also has Dom’s nose and jawline, and long lean fingers.

 _Mom, Dad,_ they shout happily, running towards them.

 

 

 

When they wake up, she feels like she can’t breathe anymore.

Her spot has bruised darker, aches harder.

 

 

 

 She’s lost him all over again.

 

 

 

She loses herself along with him, keeps thinking _, I’m coming back, coming back for all of you_ , belief so firm that not even Dom’s pleas makes her think it twice over. _You keep forgetting to mention Christopher’s name,_ Mal thinks and takes it as evidence _, this world not real, I’m dreaming, My Dom would remember his name,_ and leaps into nothing.

 


End file.
